SSBMi Special Movie: Sing Me Away Princess Zelda!
by SSB-Episode-Writer
Summary: When the President of Nintendo sends out a flyer on having a singing contest, Peach gets excited and signs in. But as she did, she signs Zelda's name in, and she doesn't even sing! Uh oh!
1. The Mayor's Plan

Chapter 1: The Mayor's Plan

Inside the Mayor's office, he's is having a meeting with his officers.

"Mr. Mayor, our morale in Nintendo City is low once again." the Secretary announces.

"How is this possible?" the Mayor asks.

"Try telling that to Jawbone."

"Oh for Wii sakes, why can't he leave us alone just for once?"

"Sir, we need to do something about this." an officer spoke.

"Like what?"

"Maybe a picnic?" the Secretary thought.

"Last time was a complete disaster." the Mayor said.

"How?" another officer asked.

"One of the SSB."

"Let me guess, Captain Falcon?" the Secretary guessed.

"He showed up drunk and destroyed everything."

"Why did Mario make a mistake on hiring him?" the Executive asked.

"He always keep saying that."

"Sir, how about a contest?" the second officer brought up.

"What kind of a contest?" the Mayor wondered.

"Musical?"

"No! No band or anything. It will make it worse." the Secretary answered.

"Why not singing?"

"I don't think the mayor would like singing..." the Secretary blabbered.

As they continued arguing, the Mayor's face changed expressions. His face changed from serious to smiling.

"It's perfect!"

"What's perfect?" the Secretary asks.

"We could have a singing contest."

"But you said you don't like singing." the officer said.

"Forget what I said. The Nintendo City Singing Contest! Make a flyer with that name. Send it to every home in the city."

"Yes sir!"

"Let's hope you're right about this," the second officer said.

"Believe me, it will work!"


	2. Receiving the Flyer

Chapter 2: Receiving the Flyer

Flyers are being distributed around Nintendo City. One is taken to the SSB Depot. It is drop through the mail slot on the door. Yoshi runs up and grabs it. He runs to the dining room and gives it to Mario.

"Thanks Yoshi," he looks at the flyer. "Hey check this out guys. The mayor has giving out a Singing Contest at Nintendo City Square."

"Wow," Falcon said sarcastically.

"This is something Peach would do."

"Really?" Link asked.

"Of course. I've been a natural singer since the day I was made," Peach announced.

"Is this true Mario?" Hawkins asked.

"First time I heard her singing, I thought I suffered a heart atack."

"Ooh."

"I'm pretty sure, Zelda is a good singer right Link?" Ike asked.

"I think so. Right Zelda?"

"Uh well-," Zelda wanted to talk but was interupted.

"Really Zelda? Great I'll be sure to sign you in with me!"

Peach walked away.

"Peach wait a minute!" Mario ran after her.

"Weird," Falcon said and left as well.

"Hey Zelda, what's wrong?" Luigi asked.

"Guys, I'm not a very good singer!"

"Then why didn't you tell Peach?" Pit asked.

"She interupted me before I could tell the truth."

"Uh oh," Hawkins said.

"You better go tell her before it's too late!"

"I'll take her. I'm fast like Sonic," Hawkins spoke. Zelda got on Hawkins. "Hang on!"

His sword began to power up, Pit presses a button and the front door opens and Hawkins' sword blasts and they zoomed out of the door.

"Better hurry guys."

Peach and Mario walk up to the sign up sheet.

"Don't you think you're getting ahead of yourself?"

"Nonsense! Zelda claimed she was good singer and so I thought we signed in together."

"She didn't even say!"

"Oh. Oh well."

Mario rolls his eyes and sees Hawkins and Zelda coming in.

"STOP!!!!!!!!!!" Hawkins slides in.

"Peach wait!" Zelda got off.

"Don't worry Zelda, I already sign you in."

Peach walked away. Zelda is just standing speechless.

"I tried my best Zelda," Hawkins said.

Mario and Hawkins then notice fire in her eyes.

"I don't like this scene," Hawkins whispered to Mario.


	3. Surprised Info

Chapter 3: Surprised Info

We fade back to the SSB Depot as we start hearing yelling which was heard miles away all the way to Miyamoto Bay. Inside the Depot, Mario is standing outside Peach's room along with Link, Falcon, Fox, Hawkins, and Luigi.

"Boy, I never seen Zelda this mad before," Fox said.

"Me neither," Link said as everyone looks at him surprised for a boy who knew the girl of his dream long. "Well, she's usually quiet and very serenade. But this is very strange."

"Yeah, usually Amy is the cranky one in this group," Falcon said as he lies back on the wall.

They see the door open and they see Zelda coming out with Din's Fire all around her. She walks away and up to her room.

"I think-a one of us should-a talk to her," Mario suggested.

"Yeah you're right," everyone around him agreed.

"So Falcon you go on ahead," Mario pushes Falcon away.

Falcon makes a look and stares at the group.

"Now hold on a minute there buster!" Falcon gets angry. "Did it ever occur to you that she does not like me?"

"Yes," Mario smiled.

"So why are you asking me to this?" Falcon asked.

"Because you used to flirt with her and-a you seem-a perfect to talk-a to her," Mario shrugged his shoulders.

Falcon became scared but had a confident look on his face. Falcon walked away and up to Zelda's room. Mario nods at the group. Hawkins snickers as Luigi wasn't sure about this. Just only a few seconds after Falcon walks into Zelda's room, he comes running out screaming his head off. He has his hands on his butt as he runs up to Mario.

"She burned my bottom!!" Falcon screeches.

"She did?" Mario acted surprised.

"YES!!" Falcon sounded like he was in pain.

"Mario, stop fooling around and let's have Link go up and talk to her," Fox suggested. "I mean these two knew each other since 1987 right?"

Link nods.

"Yes!" Falcon screamed in Mario's ear. "Let's have Elf Boy do it!"

Mario glared at Falcon as he picked his ear.

"Go ahead Link," Mario agreed and pushes Falcon.

Link nodded and walks away from them.

"I'd get your shield out and ready if she throws another Din's Fire at you," Hawkins offered.

**Deleted Scene**:

Mario walks up to the others and says, "Take-a Falcon to the Dining Room so I can-a heal his butt."

"You're going to heal Falcon's butt after all he did to you?" Hawkins asked.

Mario raises one eyebrow at him and Hawkins knew what Mario was going to do and he nods as he points his finger at Mario.

"I get it," Hawkins chuckled as he and Mario Hi-5 each other.

**End of Deleted Scene**

Link walks up to Zelda's room. He knocks on the door unlike Falcon who just walks in uninvited.

"Uh Zelda, it's me Link," he said outside her room.

"I don't feel like talking,' Zelda sounded like she was crying.

Link walks into her room and he sees Zelda stare outside the window. He walks up to her and asks, "Just why were you mad at Peach when she signed up you up for the singing contest?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she said.

"Zelda, this is not like you ever since the sign up for the contest. Just tell me what is wrong?"

Zelda turns around and faces Link.

"To tell you the truth Link, I can't sing," Zelda answered.

Link is shocked at what she had just said.

"You mean for all these years, you can't sing?"

"Link, I spend most of my years playing the ocarina. I never had singing lessons from anyone," Zelda explained. Link just stands there for a minute as Zelda walks back to the window. "It's how people say embarrassing."

"Zelda, you have to believe in yourself that you can sing. No matter how tough it is, I believe you can do it," Link places his hand on her left shoulder.

She turns around to him they stare at each other for a few seconds.

Outside, Fox is messing with his gun, Hawkins twirls his Silver Sword, and Luigi scratches his head. Mario comes out from the dining room in his Dr. Mario look.

"All finished," Mario claps his hands back and forth.

"How's Falcon?" Fox asked.

Mario claps his hands as Sonic zooms up pushing a hand-truck. On it was Captain Falcon in a body cast, head to toe. Everyone is awed at what Mario did to Falcon.

"How did you put Falcon in a body cast without him noticing?" Hawkins asked being amazed.

"Let's-a say I had help from a certain hedgehog," Mario said proudly.

Amy comes walking out with her hammer smiling. Fox, Luigi, and Hawkins is amazed and yet confused. They hear a door open and they see Link and Zelda walking down to the first floor.

"Zelda wants to audition for the singing contest," Link announced


	4. Practice Begins

Chapter 4: Practice Begins

Zelda is now the dining room as Mario walks in with Peach.

"Don't-a worry, she won't attack you," Mario said to Peach.

"I hope you're right Mario," Peach sounded scared, still recovering from Zelda's anger.

Mario walks away and leaves the two princesses alone. He closes the door when a couple of the SSB walk up to him.

"Are you sure Zelda is up to the challenge Link?" Hawkins asked. "What if she sucks?"

"Look, she wants to do it for us. Besides what could possibly go wrong?" Link asked.

"Maybe I should enter as well," Falcon said proudly.

"Oh that will be the day," Shadow growled.

"I know," Hawkins agreed. "Having Falcon sing would end Nintendo's career and have the VG Director suffer a heart attack or a stroke."

Falcon glares at Hawkins and Shadow. We go back to Peach and Zelda.

"Okay Zelda, we'll start with high and work our way down. Now give me an F," Peach instructed.

Zelda nodded and sings and everything shakes as the SSB are freaking out as they try to cover their ears and the windows to the Depot break. Zelda stops.

"I think my heart stopped for a second," Falcon squeaked.

"WHAT!!" Mario shouted.

Peach looks at Zelda and said, "On second thought, we'll start from the bottom and work our way up."

They begin practicing for hours as the SSB started suffering from the grueling hours of hearing all the singing.

"Mario, can you hear me now?" Luigi asked after a few days.

"I don't want to beer with chow!" Mario said loudly.

"I'll take that as a no," Luigi shook his head.

Luigi looks and sees Sonic at the front door.

"How long is this going to continue?" Sonic asked shaking his head. "I've been doing my running spree across VG and I can hear this all the way to the abandoned continent of SEGA."

"Aw poor guy," Falcon cooed. "Do you want me to call Amy and have her fix you up some soup?"

"I'm not in the mood for sarcasm," Sonic looked angry and walks away.

After two days, Zelda started getting better and the SSB were still finding the session annoying. And after the next day, Peach walks out of the dining room, hair all messed up and eyes all red, and almost all of the SSB walked up to see how'd it go.

"Well?" Mario asked.

"She's ready for the contest," Peach gasped and fell to the floor.

But Mario caught her and shook his head. Zelda comes walking out looking okay.

"So uh give us a few notes," Fox said.

Zelda nodded and began humming lovingly. The entire SSB were surprised and just stands there awed. She stopped as the SSB started cheering.

"Come on people, let's-a party!" Mario said as they left the Depot.

They left the Depot and started to walk around Nintendo City. Hawkins walks up next to Link and Zelda.

"Well, I'm surprised after five days of practice, you did it. There was this one line I heard from some movie I watch on TV I just can't remember," Hawkins started thinking. "The line, 'If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything.' I think that's what it was."

Fox walks up next to Hawkins and said, "I believe it was from this movie called, '_Back to the Future_.'"

Hawkins snapped his fingers and said loudly in Fox's ear, "That's it! Thanks buddy."

He runs off as Fox started picking his ear.

"What is it with us shouting in our ears?" Fox groaned as Link and Zelda chuckled.

They walked into Nintendo City Square as they see a stage being built. The singing contest was about to start soon. The SSB walk out as the Mayor of Nintendo City walks up to them.

"Why hello SSB," the Mayor greeted them. "I understand some of you joined in the contest."

"Well just-a two of us," Mario smiled.

"Boy, you wouldn't believe this but for a past week, everyone started hearing awful sounds somewhere in this city. XBOX and Playstation started sending complaints to us that we better stop it or the VG Director will fire us," the Mayor explained about their problem.

"They said that?" Falcon asked.

"Well mostly Playstation," the Mayor corrected.

"Well, we were able to fix-a the problem," Mario gave the Mayor thumbs up.

"Well who did that entire ruckus?"

"Falcon," Mario lied as he points to the muscular F-Zero racer.

"WHAT!" Falcon was aghast. "It wasn't me! It was-."

"GET HIM!!" couple of the Nintendo City citizens shouted as they formed an angry mob.

"I'LL GET YOU MARIO!!" Falcon screamed as he and the mob faded out of sight.

Mario smiled as he looks at the Mayor.

"Did he really make all of that awful noise?" the Mayor asked.

"Not-a really," Mario answered. "We just didn't want the people get angry at Zelda."

"Oh I see-wait! Zelda made that entire hideous ruckus?" the Mayor asked.

Mario nodded. The Mayor is confused and walks away.

"You had to lie to the Mayor of Nintendo City and blame Falcon?" Sonic asked.

"What if they get angry at her?" Mario asked.

"Dude, point of information, Zelda is one of the most popular SSB on this continent," Hawkins said as he pulls down a scroll from the top of the screen showing the poll of how popular each SSB is. It showed a long bar on Zelda' face with Peach and Samus behind. Mario was not too far behind with Link in fifth place follow by Luigi. Falcon's face is shown with the bar barely being shown. "If you tell the truth, they probably won't get angry."

"Well, you-a never know," Mario shrugged.

"Those votes were made by men and Link was in fifth place because of the women," Ike pointed out. "Zelda got a lot of votes because she was how people say these days, 'hot.'"

"How do you know? You weren't around when the vote or autographs took place," Marth said.

"Well who do we have here?" we hear a female teenaged voice.

The SSB turned around and were shocked at who they starring at.

"It can't be!" Hawkins gasped.


	5. The VG Teenage Pop Star

Chapter 5: The VG Teenage Pop Star

For what the SSB were looking at was one of VG's famous teenage pop star, Brittany Peers.

"It's the VG Teenage Pop Star, Brittany Peers!" Hawkins gasped.

"Brittany Peers?" Link, Zelda, Fox, Ike, Pit, Luigi, Sonic, and Amy asked at the same time.

After a few seconds, Falcon comes running in with the angry mob right behind him. Mario sees them and stops them.

"I lied!" Mario shouted. "It-a wasn't Falcon. It was Zelda!"

The mob stops as one of them asks, "It was Zelda?"

"Yes."

"Well didn't you say so?" one man asked. "Come on people; let's go have ice cream, my treat!"

The mob cheers and walks away. Falcon straightens up his clothes and helmet as he stomps up to Mario.

"One of these days, I am going to break your bottom!" Falcon threatened as he made his fist burst into flames.

"Bring it on," Mario tempted him as he made two of his fingers move up and down.

Luigi walks up to Mario and said, "I hate to interrupt but Mario, you came at a bad time to tell the truth."

Mario is confused and looks at his brother. Luigi points to Brittany Peers as Mario makes a sweat drop.

"Aw, the beautiful princess made that entire noise for a week?" Brittany cooed. "I knew she wouldn't sing. All she does is spending most of her life cooped up in a huge castle playing a stupid harp or a flute."

Link gets angry and glares at Falcon.

"Great timing Falcon," Link growled.

Falcon stutters at what Link said and he replies, "Wait, this is my fault!?"

"Yes."

"How is it my fault?"

"Well you pin most of your stupid stunts on me," Link pointed out and walks up to Brittany. "Look here Pop Star, you leave Zelda alone right now!"

"Or what Elf Boy? You're going to protect your girlfriend with your stupid Master Sword," Brittany sneered.

Amy looks at Hawkins and asks, "Are pop stars always like this?"

Hawkins shrugs his shoulder and answers, "Not really. Some are like cheerleaders, being all preppy and all."

"How do you know?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic, my hedgehog friend, I was born here in Nintendo City. I may have went to Fighters School but I sometimes attend Nintendo City High and I see a few cheerleaders acting like this."

"Does Hannah act like that?" Marth wondered.

"Who?"

"Hannah Montana."

"How should I know?" Hawkins asked. "Why not build a rocket to Earth and see if Miley does like Brittany."

Marth looks at Ike who ends up shrugging.

"…alright, let's make a little bet," Brittany said.

"Oh no," Mario gasped.

Hawkins gasped and runs over to Link and Zelda.

"Uh guys, bets are bad!" Hawkins tried to convince the two not do it. "They might lead to disasters and all that kind of-."

"You're on!" Link said without listening to Hawkins as he slaps his forehead.

"Okay, if I win," Brittany began thinking, "Zelda has to make wear her dress and she walks around naked in the streets."

"Naked!?" Link and Hawkins asked.

"Naked?" Falcon appeared out of nowhere behind Hawkins with a huge smile on his face. Hawkins punches him on the nose using his robotic hand. Ouch!

"Okay, walk around in her bra and panties. Happy?" Brittany asked.

"Yes."

"Alright, but if Zelda wins, you go around in the city and say that you are-," Hawkins interrupts him.

"Uh Link, if you are going to say the word I think you are, don't even think about it."

"Okay, you go around in a van saying you are the worst pop star ever and Hannah Montana is better than you. If you disagree to the plan, we'll make walk around Nintendo City naked!" Link sounded serious.

Brittany didn't like the idea but she answered, "Deal." She and Link shake hands and they walk away. "I'll be looking forward into wearing that dress brunette."

Hawkins walks up to Link shaking his head.

"Link, Link, Link, Link, Link, Link, Link, are you some kind of idiot? You made a bet to a teen pop star for your girlfriend!? Are you crazy!?" Hawkins asked. "Zelda may have gotten the notes right but she needs to sing a song that is good! As a friend, you should've backed off. And you shouldn't have mentioned that Hannah or Miley is better than her. Have you been noticing what she is going through right now?"

"Hawkins, she insulted us!"

"I understand she insulted you and Zelda but that gave you-."

"No Hawkins," Link stopped him. "She didn't just insult Zelda and I. She insulted all of us!"

"She what!?"

"She insulted you, Falcon, which doesn't surprise me. She even insulted Mario!"

"She insulted Mr. Nintendo himself?"

"She said Mario is not Mr. Nintendo. He's just a stupid plumber that all he does is waste his life on saving Peach from stupid Bowser and all that kind of stuff."

"Mamma Mia she did!?" Mario heard the whole thing.

"Yup."

Mario just stands there motionless. Sonic walks up next to him and asks, "So what if she calls him stupid?"

"Oh Sonic, I remember her saying Sonic the Hedgehog is a stupid hedgehog that runs pretty fast. She asked, 'What's so great about some dumb animal that walks and talks like a human and actually runs sonic speed?' She finds it annoying and ridiculous," Link added.

"She what?" Sonic asked, shocked.

Amy heard the whole thing and walks up to them.

"She insulted my Sonic!? No one makes fun of Sonic and gets away with it! Let me teach that preppy girl a lesson!!"

Amy takes out her hammer and walks away. But Link grabs her by the Clawshot and pulls her back.

"Amy, we'll get back at her when the contest is over," Link said.

"Oh we will," Mario said. "And when it is over, we'll teach her a very good lesson."

"Yeah," Sonic agreed. "A very very good lesson."

"I don't like the sound of their voices," Hawkins squeaked.

Mario and Sonic are shown with fire in their eyes. Two mascot rivals are planning on bringing down a pop star.


	6. Finding the Perfect Song

Chapter 6: Finding the Perfect Song

We go back to the SSB Depot as everyone tried to find the perfect song for Zelda to sing to.

"How about this one?" Pit asked as he hands Mario a CD.

Mario examines it as Hawkins looks at it.

"Great choice Pit," Hawkins said sarcastically. "Then the VG Director could sue us for playing a restricted song from Earth."

"Maybe she should sing this!" Falcon shoves a CD right in front of Mario.

"You want a princess to sing-a rap?" Mario asked.

Falcon is confused and snatches the CD off of Mario's hand.

"I thought this was a teenage song CD," Falcon is surprised.

"Maybe you went blind for a second," Hawkins snickered as he and Pit Hi-5 each other.

"Mamma Mia, are there any good CDs for her to sing to?" Mario asked.

Sonic walks up to them and shows them a bunch of CDs.

"The only CDs we have are my old records of the Sonic Underground," Sonic showed them.

"Oh no," Mario groaned.

Link walks up to them and he sees they haven't found any CD good enough for Zelda to sing to.

"I take it you guys haven't made any progress," Link said.

"Nope," Marth walks past him and dumps a bunch of CDs on the ground.

"Where did you get all of those CDs?" Hawkins asked.

"I found them in a pile in some closet," Marth answered as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright guys, let's-a look for a CD," Mario said.

"You guys better hurry, we only have 15 minutes before the contest starts!" Link announced.

Everyone stops and looks at him wide-eyed.

"Fifteen minutes?" Hawkins asked, loudly.

"Yeah."

"Well why didn't you say so in the first place?" Sonic asked.

They started searching quickly for a good CD. They couldn't find a good one until Pikachu walks in with a CD. It walks up to Mario and he looks at what Pikachu had in its mouth. He made a huge smile and grabs the CD.

"I think I have-a found it! Whoo hoo!" Mario cheered.

Everyone stops and looks at the CD.

"Hey I know a lot of info about that group on Earth," Ike said.

"Yeah, they made great songs back in the early 70's!" Hawkins said.

"The woman didn't look cute but her voice was beautiful!!" Falcon said, lovingly. "Her voice would carry me away into heaven."

"Falcon, you're scaring the crap out of me," Shadow said.

"Let's-a listen to every song and see what is-a good for Zelda," Mario suggested as he got up from the pile of CDs.

"Uh Mario, that would be a great idea if we had more time!" Sonic points to the clock a few feet above the front door. The time said 6:51 PM.

"Does-a anyone have suggestions about these songs before we let Zelda sing one?" Mario asked.

"I think that song is good," Hawkins pointed out.

"No this one!" Falcon said.

"No that one!" Fox said.

"This one!" Marth walked in between Falcon and Fox.

"QUIET!!" Amy shouted.

"Thank you Amy," Mario straightens his hat. "I think she should this one."

Everyone looks at the song for which Mario is pointing at. They all started agreeing on what Mario said.

Mario smiled and said, "Let's-a go show Zelda and begin practicing."

"Yeah, for only 9 minutes," Falcon ruined their morale.

But they didn't listen to him and they walk away.

It is now 7:00 PM as the SSB leave the Depot and head out to Nintendo City Square.

"Don't worry Zelda, I'll be singing with you so you be alone," Peach was able to recovered as she walked up to Zelda.

"Thanks," Zelda answered.

"Don't worry Zelda, if Peach is like hurt or unable to help," Hawkins walked up next to them as he twirled his Silver Sword and sheathes it, "Just find us in the audience or imagine us right next to you. I remember my parents saying, 'They're always right behind me.' Just remember that."

"Please, we'll crush that teen star so bad, she won't know what hit her," Sonic said and made his usual snicker.

"Now be careful Sonic," Mario sounded serious. "She might be very good."

"Oh please Mario, Brittany may be preppy and annoying but she can't be a good singer can she?" Falcon asked.

They finally made it to Nintendo City Square as they Brittany finishing her solo. She sounded so good that they hear everyone cheering for her.

"That's Brittany Peers for you folks. Let's see what the judges think?" we hear some announcer.

The SSB were shocked at who the judges were. The judges were the Dictator of XBOX, the President of PS, and the VG director.

"I must say, your singing is incredible and I think you are very talented, I'm gonna give you a 10," the Dictator said.

"Alright, let's see what the President has to say."

"Well even if this is being played in Nintendo, I think your voice is beautiful, 10!" the President cheered.

"Okay President, now how about you VG Director?"

"I must say this is very extraordinary for Nintendo to have a contest here and I must say that I have never seen anyone sang this good," the VG Director explained. "I'm going to have to give you a 10."

"Awesome, that is a total of 30 points!" the announcer shouted as everyone cheered. "We'll have more contestants up next after our word from these sponsors."

We go back to the SSB as they are shocked at what had just happened.

"Th-th-thirty p-p-points t-t-t-t-total?" Luigi squeaked.

"You're doomed Zelda?" Falcon sighed.


	7. Cheating in the Contest

Chapter 7: Cheating in the Contest

After many rounds of listening to people in the contest, Zelda is right behind the stage getting ready for her part.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Link asked, worried for Zelda.

"I believe I can do this even if I don't win, I have a lot of confidence inside of me," Zelda said calmly.

"Zelda and I have discussed this over," Peach walks up to the two. "She handles the larger parts of the song while I sing the harmony."

While they were talking about their plan, Brittany was listening to the whole thing.

"Hmm, she loses confidence when she plays alone huh? Well, I'll just have to fix that so she can make a fool out of herself and I will win that trophy," Brittany planned out.

We go back to Zelda, Peach, and Link.

"Well, we'll be in the audience cheering you on," Link walks away.

"Zelda, you stay here while I get ready," Peach walks away.

"Well hurry back."

Just as Peach turned around, she was whacked from behind by Brittany. Zelda saw the whole thing and gasped. Brittany sees and walks up to her.

"Let's see what the judges will think now since you have stage fright and lose your confidence easily without someone there to help you," Brittany snickered and walked away.

Zelda became scared and wasn't sure what to do now. As most of the SSB settle down, Snake notices Zelda making weird signals to them.

"What on earth is her problem?" Snake wondered.

"What? Who?" Link asked.

Link looks and sees Zelda signaling them to get over back stage. Link and Hawkins jumps over Snake and runs over to Zelda as Hawkins follows him.

"What's wrong Zelda?" Link asked as he got up to her.

"Brittany knocked Peach out!" Zelda points to the unconscious princess of Mushroom Kingdom.

"Brittany did that!?" Hawkins asks.

Falcon walks up to the three and asks, "Okay I'll bite. What happened?"

"Brittany cheated by knocking Peach out so Zelda would lose her confidence," Link answered.

"Brittany cheated on us!? Why I outta give that girl a taste of the Falcon Punch!" Falcon growled.

"Falcon, this is neither the time nor the place," Hawkins said.

"Brittany has gone of her rocket. First she insults the SSB and now cheats. She's gone too far this time!" Link growled.

"Link, calm down!" Hawkins told him. "You'll get your revenge once the contest is over."

"Well what do we do now?" Falcon asked.

"You boys get back to the audience, I can take care of this myself," Zelda didn't sound too worried.

"Are you sure?" Link asked.

"Yes."

"Alright, come on Falcon," Hawkins grabs Falcon's scarf and walks away.

Link and Zelda look at each other for a second and they kiss. Falcon sees this whole thing and is awed by this. Hawkins yanks him and they leave the scene.

The two stop and Link walks away. Zelda inhales and exhales as she prepares for the contest.


	8. Sing a Song

Chapter 8: Sing a Song

Hawkins is driving the Green Mile with Falcon along. Mario sees them and asks, "What happened?"

Hawkins jumps off the Green Mile as Falcon screams and the motorcycle falls down along Falcon.

"Nice one Falcon," Hawkins said and goes to Mario, "We're experience some problems but Zelda has it all under control."

"What kind of problems?" Mario wondered.

Falcon limps up to the two and said, "Brittany cheated by knocking out Peach, thinking Zelda would lose her confidence and end up losing."

"What?" Mario got up from his seat.

"Calm down Mario! Once Zelda stops, we'll walk up to the stage, tell everyone about the cheating and then Brittany will be bye-bye," Hawkins said, hoping it will work.

"How's about we wait if Zelda ends up winning and Brittany will complain and lie saying Zelda cheated, and then we'll go up and tell everyone, even the VG Director!" Falcon suggested.

"Wow Falcon, for once, you might be right," Hawkins was surprised and went to his seat.

"Aw thanks buddy and-what do you mean by that?" Falcon asked as he went to his seat.

"Alright folks, our next contestant were supposed to sing with someone else but due to some complications, she was unable to attend. Our contestant comes from a far away land located in the Field of the Nintendo Portals. Please give a warm welcome to the beautiful Princess Zelda!!" the announcer said.

"Must he say 'beautiful'?" Link growled.

Hawkins patted him on the shoulder while smiling, he said, "Don't worry, once the autographs are over, and the men would stop asking her out to do something, you two can the have the rest of night off being together."

Zelda walks out onto the stage and looks around. She sees a lot of people waiting for her to sing. She was a bit nervous but knew she had confidence and she began singing.

(A/N: For song I'm putting in is sang from the Carpenters back in the 70s called, "Sing")

_Sing, sing a song_

_Sing out loud_

_Sing out strong_

_Sing of good things not bad_

_Sing of happy not sad_

_Sing…_

_Sing a song_

_Make it simple to last_

_Your whole life long_

_Don't worry that it's not good_

_Enough for anyone else to hear_

_Sing, sing a song_

As the trumpet is heard playing, the curtains open up and Lucas, Ness, Kirby, and Amy walks out to sing the Choir.

"Wait a minute, where they come from?" Falcon asked.

"What is Amy doing up there?" Sonic wondered.

"Mr. Director, I must protest on this!" the President said.

"Shush! This is actually getting interesting."

The President looks at the Dictator who ends up shrugging.

Choir: _Sing, sing a song_

_Let the world sing along_

_Sing of love there could be_

_Sing for you and for me_

Zelda: _Sing, sing a song_

_Make it simple to last_

_Your whole life long_

_Don't worry that it's not good_

_Enough for anyone else to hear_

_Just sing_

_Sing a song_

Choir: _Just sing_

_Sing a song_

Zelda:_ Just sing, sing a song_

The choir finishes up the song as everyone cheers.

"Everyone, let's a round of applause to Princess Zelda!!" the announcer cheered as everyone applauded. "Let's see what the judges have to say."

The VG Director had all hands up, meaning a 10.

"Alright, the VG Director says a 10! What about you President of PS?"

"As much as I hate to say it, the song was awesome and her voice was beautiful. 10," the President said, not so happy but said it out loud.

"Okie-dokie what do you have to say Dictator?"

"I always admired the song," the Dictator answered. "And what surprised me was bringing out the choir to sing the choir parts. I'm gonna have to give her a 10!"

"Wow, it seems we have a tie between Princess Zelda of Hyrule/ SSB and Teen Pop Star Brittany Peers!" Everyone cheered as Brittany walks out not so happy about Zelda tying with her. "Now it's up to you folks to decide who will win! Will it be Princess Zelda of Hyrule/ SSB or the Teen Pop Star Brittany Peers?"

Everyone began voting of who will win. After a few minutes, someone handed the announcer the letter holding the results.

"I have the votes in! Now we will see who the real winner is."

He opens the card to see the winner is.


	9. A Happy Ending

Chapter 9: A Happy Ending

"And the winner is…" we hear a drum roll in the background. "…Princess Zelda of Hyrule/ SSB!"

Everyone cheers as the SSB were happy but they knew something bad might happen so they started making their way to the stage in the hurry.

"Now just a minute!" Brittany stopped the crowd. "I apologize everyone but all I have to say is she cheated!"

"Cheated!?" the VG Director asked as he got up from his chair..

"Cheated?" the Mayor gasped.

"She should've sung that song all by herself right? I mean after all, this contest was for contestants going solo right?"

"Well actually, contestants can have a choir with them in case," the Mayor pointed out.

Brittany reacted to this and tried to make an excuse to get the trophy and make Zelda a laughing stock in Nintendo City.

"She could've recorded the song and played while she was moving her mouth!"

"I don't think so!" Link shouted as he signaled Hawkins to throw a Jewel Seed right in front of Brittany.

"What is this?" she asked.

"A present," Hawkins answered.

The Jewel Seed exploded in her face as it covered her face with dust. She screamed and started to back away, wondering where to go. Out of the darkness, Snake grabbed her, preventing her from getting free.

"Everyone," Link walks up to the crowd, "Zelda is not the cheater of this contest; Brittany is the cheater!"

Everyone is now confused on who is the real cheater. The VG Director lowers his head and mumbles, "I think I'm going to suffer a heart attack anytime now." He raises his head and spoke loudly. "Who is the real cheater in this contest?"

"Brittany is sir," Link answered. "She tried to make Zelda lose her confidence by knocking out Peach who was going to help her."

"Is this true?" The VG Director looks at the Mayor.

"Uh I think so," the Mayor takes out the clipboard showing everyone who competed in the contest. "It had both of their names on the same column. I assumed they would work on the song together."

"That's right sir," Falcon walks up next to Link. "Brittany cheated just so she can have the trophy and have Zelda cry and walk around naked!!" Everyone gasps at what he said. "I'm just kidding everyone."

"And we have proof about Brittany cheating," Snake walks up with her still in his arms.

Snake hands Mario a tape.

"Screen please," Mario ordered.

A screen goes down and Mario inserts the tape in. The screen shows Brittany knocking Peach out.

"I even modified it to show that Brittany wasn't really singing to the song she assumed as her own," Snake presses a button.

The modifications got rid of the music on the scene where Brittany was performing. All it showed was Brittany moving her mouth. Brittany sees the whole thing and freaks out. The VG Director was awed by this and walks onto the stage. Snake releases Brittany as the VG Director walks up to her.

"I've seen this stunt loads of times. You're nothing but a fake!" the VG Director growled. Brittany smiled nervously and tried to make another excuse but the VG Director stopped her. "Don't even think about it!! By my orders as the VG Director, you are stripped from your title and I don't even want to see you on my planet again!!"

"Busted," Falcon sang.

Brittany lowered her head and walks away.

"Oh Brittany," Link called her. "What about our little bet?"

"The bet is off stupid! I'm not doing it!" Brittany said and walks away.

"Oh okay," Link said calmly. "I'll just leave this to Mario and Sonic."

"Ooh what are they going to do? Burn me with a stupid little fireball or spin dash me to death?"

Mario takes out a Smash Ball and calls out for Yoshi. Yoshi eats the Smash Ball while Sonic said, "Oh Amy."

Amy walks up to Sonic and asks, "Yes Sonic?"

"Go teach her a lesson."

"My pleasure," Amy takes out her hammer.

Yoshi transforms into his Final Smash form from Brawl. Brittany reacts to this and begins to run away. Amy hops on Yoshi and they go after the formerly Teen Pop Star. The VG Director is confused and looks at Mario and Sonic.

"She insulted you two?"

"Yes she did," Mario answered.

"She messes with us, we mess with her," Sonic said and made his usual snicker sound as he and Mario Hi-5 each other.

"Come on guys, let's party!" Hawkins cheered.

"I don't know, is it alright with the VG Director?" Link asked.

They look at the VG Director and he chuckles a bit.

"I don't mind but I think you should talk with the Mayor of Nintendo City," the VG Director pointed out.

"Be my guess," the Mayor shouted back to them.

"Alright!" the SSB cheered.

They began playing the instruments as they sang "_Feelin' Satisfied_" by Boston.

(A/N: I don't feel like putting in the lyrics)

Everyone begins dancing around Nintendo City Square. About halfway through the song, we go to Link and Zelda as they get together. They smile each other and they kiss once more. We zoom away from the two love birds we go up in the sky.

**THE END**


End file.
